


Sleep the Night Away

by Wolfy_Nixus



Series: Musician!Kara AU [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Cat knows Kara is Supergirl, Domestic, F/F, New Baby, New Family, Superbaby, no they're not married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:52:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wolfy_Nixus/pseuds/Wolfy_Nixus
Summary: Inspired by an RP a friend and I are doing. Kara is G!P in our RP and Cat is expecting a baby. I'm impatient for baby and we also haven't decided on sex of the baby yet, so, genderless baby.There's also not many fics with Kara and Cat having kiddos together(with Carter being a great big brother), so here.





	

Kara was up in an instant, before the baby in the nearby basinette had a chance to really use those lungs. There was soft cooing, from mother and baby as Kara puttered about changing and feeding and simply holding the tiny thing in her arms. She returned to the bed, deciding a little quiet time in the dark would be nice. Fingers that can and have crushed steel, rock, broken bones, oh so tenderly brush through a dark head of hair, across a delicate round brow. She murmurs little compliments to her baby, as softly as possible, receiving tiny coos in response. It's when Kara releases a giggle that the body beside her stirs awake, and Kara frowns at herself, she'd been doing so well. 

"I know what you're thinking, Supergirl...you're not as quiet as you think..." Came the sleep-deepened voice beside her, blond curls brushing against her skin as the older woman rolled and snuggled into her side. The baby curled on Kara's chest, Cat's hand rose and gently brushed against the gentle back, bones still carefully knitting together to form a complete human being. Gorgeous hazel eyes gazed back into Cat's, the moon at her back from the balcony. 

Kara smiled softly, placing her own hand over her partner's, nuzzling the top of her head gently. Cat smiled softly, getting just that little bit closer as the baby yawned cutely and began to drift to sleep again, comforted by the presence of its mothers so close. 

"Adorable..." Kara whispered, Cat humming in agreement as she let her own eyes begin to drift closed. The clock on the bedside table said it was just past 6am. Soon they'd need to get up, get Carter ready for school, Cat ready for work, and Kara ready for...well, for whatever might happen. Kara was a new mother, and Cat would be home by lunch time to bond with her child like she hadn't been able to twice before. 

To stay home with a loving partner was a luxury Cat hadn't been able to indulge in. Now she could, now Kara was there, Kara who loved their baby and her son with out expecting a single thing in return. Kara stayed awake, letting Cat go back to sleep for a bit longer while she stayed awake and just gazed in awe at this new little life they created. 

"Perfect..." Kara sighed happily, leaning down to brush soft lips against soft hair.

**Author's Note:**

> I live off of comments and kudos please.


End file.
